Winx Elements
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Part three of the series, and now with a series overview in the first chapter. Now that Kyoren is free, it's time to start taking over the galaxy, and start by destroying the Winx Elements. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Winx Elements 3**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Not summer yet. I don't care. I'm starting it anyways. And we finally know who the other commentator on this is.

**Avalon:** Please put your hands together for

**Nova:** Me!

**T.A.R.N.S.:** C'mon ppl, you're not here just to be hecklers. Cue the Disclaimer.

**Avalon:** T.A.R.N.S. does not own Winx Club.

**Nova:** But she does own Nightfire, the upcoming villain, and certain aspects of the plot.

* * *

**What Has Gone Before...**

The Winx Elements are a group of fariies who met at Alfea. The name of the group came from the fact that all the girls had control over an element. Bloom had control over fire, Layla had control over water, Flora had control over earth, Mirta had control over wind, Stella had control over light, and Nightfire had control over darkness.

The Winx Elements first met Tecna when she came to them for help. Her home was being attacked by the Trix Sisters, arch enemies of the Winx Elements. The Trix' deepest wish is to control part of the galaxy, though they are consistently fioled in thier plans by the Winx Elements.

After the Trix were defeated and forced to retreat, Tecna, though not having any elemental powers, joined the Winx Elements. She got put to work sooner than she expected, though...

Tecna litereally ran into the Winx Elements' next problem. She was flying back to Alfea one night after a visit to the library, and she ran into a musical fairy named Musa. She invited Musa and her friend Galatea back to Alfea to spend the night with the Winx Elements. After some hesitation, Musa agreed. Later the next morning, the school was attacked by the Trix, who were looking for the Wisperian Crystal, which Musa had stolen from them in hopes of getting them away from the Harmonic Nebula.

The Trix were forced to call of thier attack on Alfea, or risk losing the crystals. They left Alfea, and Musa and Galatea joined the Winx Elements.

* * *

"Summer break was fun, but it's good to be back." Layla said as she pushed open the door to the dorm room.

"Yep." Mirta agreed as she walked down the hall to her dorm room. She opened the door and started to take her clothes out of the suitcase and pile them on her bed. She had started to hang her clothes up in the closet when she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw…

"LUCY!" Mirta scream for joy and hugged her friend.

"Umm…Hi." Lucy said.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Mirta asked.

"I asked to be transferred. And while everyone else was gone this summer, I got caught up on some classes, and I have my wings now to."

Mirta screamed for joy. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You have to join the Winx Elements!"

"Well, I…" Lucy tried to protest, but it was no use, as Mirta dragged her out the door.

* * *

In the heart of the Giovanna star cluster was a planet known as Andros. And on the planet Andros, is a portal that leads to the darkest, coldest prison of all.

This place is called the Omega dimension, and it where those who try to take over the galaxy are sent for the crimes they commit. Frozen in ice, they wait out their lifelong sentences.

A tall man wearing, a long coat walked between the frozen ice blocks, looking for one in particular. He stopped to read the name plate attached to one block, and then moved on. Finally, he found the correct block.

His lips parted in an evil smile, and then he flung a hand at the block and said, "Unfreezes!"

The block of ice cracked, and another figure stepped out. His skin was pale brown, his short hair black, and his eyes yellow. He was tall and completely muscular.

He wore open toed sandals (Note: The best description of these are the ones most Naruto characters wear), black pants that come down to his sandals, and on top of this he wears two long strips of fabric, one hanging down in the front and the other in the back. On this, a geometric design using a red diamond against a blue background, with green triangles against the edges. The disign was repeated twice, one on top of the other. (1)

The first figure knelt down. "Kyoren." He said.

Kyoren smiled. "Hello, Valtor. It's been along time." He then turned away. "But time enough for a reunion later." He said as a large pair of wings grew out of his back and Valtor stood up. "Right now it's time for a jailbreak."

* * *

"Sure you can join." Bloom smiled at Lucy.

"Oh sure, just let the group get bigger." Stella frowned. "Why don't you just ask the rest of Alfea to join the Winx Elements as well?"

The Winx Elements were a group a fairies who had elemental powers along with their magical power. Stella controlled the element of light, Bloom controlled the element of fire, Flora controlled the element of Earth, Layla controlled the element of water, Nightfire controlled the element of darkness, and Mirta controlled the element of wind. The fairies had met when they came to Alfea and met Mirta when she transferred from Cloud Tower. They started working as defenders of the city of Magix, and eventually added Tecna, Musa, and Galatea to the team.

Most of the girls had gathered in Bloom and Stella's room when Mirta and Lucy had burst in, and Mirta was trying to convince them to let Lucy join the tem.

"C'mon, Stella, just make an exception for once would ya?" Mirta asked.

"Alright, one exception, but after this no more additions." Stella said.

"Yes!" Mirta cheered. Lucy smiled.

But the ecstasy was short lived, as Nightfire burst in a moment later and announced, "Icy is attacking Magix."

Lucy looked the dark-haired girl over, and then asked, "Are you a reformed witch to?"

"What?" Nightfire glared at Lucy. "I am NOT a reformed Witch! These are the powers I was born with!"

Musa, who had been draped across a chair composing music for her new song, told Lucy, "She's a dark fairy. Don't call her a witch; she's kind of touchy about that."

Bloom shook her head and transformed. "I'll deal with Icy."

"Are you going to need help?" Tecna asked.

"Nah. I've beaten Icy up so many times I could do it in my sleep. I only need help when all three of them are there." With that, Bloom walked out the door.

* * *

On the surface of the planet Andros, A group of Aquatic Fairies were guarding the exit of the Omega dimension.

One of them, a new recruit named Krystal, asked, "Why do we hang around here all day? It's not like anyone's gonna escape."

A moment later, an explosion rocketed through the gate, sending showers of debris everywhere.

Amber, another guard, turned to Krystal and asked in an annoyed tone, "You were saying?"

"Look," another girl called and pointed to the sky.

Getting farther and farther away were none other than Kyoren and Valtor.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** A lot of things have changed since last time. I wanted the girls to have control over Elemental powers, and I'm also taking some elements from Winx Club seasons two and three. I wanted to get this up to remind myself that I have to do it, and I kinda want to see how it turned out. (Also, you can find a link to Nightfire's bio in my profile.)

**Nova:** Anyway, please R&R and we'll see you next time.

(1) Okay, this guy is in for a MAJOR clothing redesign. So please excuse my dust as I recunstruct. - T.A.R.N.S. 6-10-08


	2. Deano the 32nd

* * *

"This, Valtor, is the underealm. And ancient underground citadel constructed by one known as Lord Darkar. He was defeated by the ancient guardians after he tried to use the Codex to take over the galaxy." Kyoren said as he strolled down a long, cave-like chamber. He turned to face Valtor.

"Ever since Darkar was defeated, the place has been empty."

"It seems like the perfect place." Valtor smirked.

Kyoren turned away, clasping two hands behind his back. "Well, it certainly saves time, not have to build a citadel."

"Master, perhaps you haven't thought about this, but besides the monsters, are you planning to have anyone help with world domination?"

Kyoren swung back around to face Valtor. "Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

When Bloom arrived in downtown Magix, she found that the informer had been wrong, and that all three of the Trix sisters were there. Fortunately for Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna showed up a few minutes later.

"You think you're gonna win this fight?" Stormy asked as she shot a tornado at Musa.

"No way sis, they're gonna lose." Darcy replied for her.

"I don't think so." Stella shot a ball of light at Darcy.

Icy and Bloom were circling each other, looking for a weak point to attack, when a portal opened up, and two people stepped out. Both were humanoid, one had brown skin, and the other pale skin.

"Whoa, what's the deal with the brown one?" Musa, noticing Kyoren's four arms, asked Tecna.

"I'm not sure." Tecna replied.

"I'm not sure about this." Kyoren muttered to Valtor. "These witches can help us? They look like they couldn't beat a tin can."

"Trust me." Valtor replied.

Kyoren used one of his arms to grab Valtor and pull them together until their faces were only inches apart. "Last time I trusted you I spent fifty years in the Omega Dimension. You can understand why I should have doubts."

Bloom flew over to them. "Who are you?" she asked.

Kyoren looked at her. "Kyoren," he replied evenly. "You must be this year's defenders. Allow me to inform you that I am going to take over the magical galaxy."

Stella laughed. "In that outfit?" Tecna and Musa snickered too.

Kyoren frowned and shot a ball of yellow energy at the other three girls, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey, you can't hurt my friends!" Bloom said as she charged up and attack.

Kyoren shot a ball of yellow energy at Bloom, which, in stead of hitting her, grew in size and caught her in it. A moment later, she de-transformed.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Bloom complained.

"I just did. You should learn to respect your elders." Kyoren said. He picked up the ball of energy and threw it far away, deep into the forest. "Walk home!"

The Trix had watched the exchange without comment, but now Icy spoke. "Nice. And who's your friend?"

Kyoren glared at Valtor. "My lackey. His name is Valtor, and if he screws this world-domination scheme up I will personally destroy him."

"Like I said," Valtor replied. "Trust me."

"Trust you," Kyoren muttered under his breath as he turned and walked through the portal that opened for him.

Valtor turned to the Trix. "What do you think, ladies? Would you like to help take over the world?"

Icy smirked. "If it means destroying those fairies, count me in."

* * *

When Stella, Tecna, Musa and Bloom arrived back at Alfea, they found everyone waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Wow… you guys look like heck. C'mon Bloom; I thought you said you could beat those witches." Mirta said.

Bloom gave her a glare that warned her to back off.

"What happened?" Nightfire asked.

"We had a run-in with a magical creature who calls himself 'Kyoren.'" Tecna said. "Nightfire, you have experience with dark creatures. Have you ever heard of Kyoren?"

"No, but I know of someone who might be able to tell us about him." She replied. "He's and old wizard named Deano the 32nd, and he might be able to help us. He lives on the cliffs just outside Magix."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Stella asked. "Let's go see him."

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Stella asked. "I snagged my dress on a bush, and my shoes are going to have to be dry cleaned to get them clean."

Nightfire rolled her eyes. "We're almost there, Stella." She said with a sigh. "Deano's …um… lair, is just ahead."

Instead of sending out the entire Winx Elements, Bloom had instead opted to send Stella, Galatea, Lucy, and Nightfire. The girls had left Magix and decided to walk to Deano's lair.

A few minutes later after Stella's initial complaint, the girls came upon a cave.

"I think we found the lair." Lucy said as they walked towards it.

Stella walked right up into the mouth of the cave. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Stella, what are you doing?" Galatea hissed. "You can't just walk into someone's home."

"Hello there!" The answer from out of the cave made Stella jump.

The other three girls walked past Stella. "May we enter?" Galatea called.

"By all means!" Came the reply.

The four girls walked into the large and well lit cave. Standing in the middle of the room was a wizard. He was wearing a gray robe and pointed hat, the tip of which tilted backwards. Under his unibrow, his eyes were puce. He also carried a staff, which he occasionally used to stir something that was in a large black cauldron over a fire.

Noticing this large pot, Stella asked, "Are you making a potion?"

"No, I'm making a stew. Now hand me that spice rack, will you?"

As Deano selected a spice and added it to his stew, Nightfire began. "Deano, we need help. Kyoren is back, and planning to take over the magical dimension. Do you know how we can stop him?"

Deano stirred his stew. "Kyoren is back, huh? Kyoren is four-armed humanoid who controls a vast army of monsters. He was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension for attempting to take over the magical dimension. It was that, or his untrustworthy lackey sold him out. One or the other." Deano shrugged.

"Anyway, he was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. The only way the magical guardians could defeat him was to use their Enchantixes."

"Enchantix?" Lucy asked. "What's an Enchantix?"

"An Enchantix is a fairies' final and most powerful form." Deano explained. "A fairy earns it when she of he sacrifices something for someone else."

"Could that be any vaguer?" Stella muttered under her breath.

Just then Galatea's cell phone beeped. She pulled it out and checked it. "It's a text from Musa. The others want to know what we found."

Nightfire turned back to Deano. "We need to get going. Thanks for the help."

"Stop by anytime." Deano said as he continued to stir his stew.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** After some time, I finally got the second chapter up. Not much happened here, this was mostly filler and plot setup. And we got to meet a new character, Deano the 32nd. I own Deano, Nightfire, and Kyroen. Nightfire's outfit has changed a little since the first and second stories, you can read about that in her bio. (the link is in my profile.)

**Nova:** Thanks to everyone who reviewd last time, and of course, please review!


	3. New Girl At School

"An Enchantix, huh?" Tecna asked.

Having returned from Deano's lair, Stella, Lucy, and Galatea filled the other girls in on everything they had learned.

"What exactly is an Enchantix?" Layla asked.

"Deano said it was a fairies most powerful form." Galatea told them.

"Well, I talked to Ms. Faragonda, and she was pretty vague about how to get an Enchantix." Bloom reported. "All she said was that we would get it when the time was right."

"That is vague." Layla agreed as she snapped her suitcase shut.

"Are you taking a trip?" Lucy asked her.

"I have to go back to Andros." Layla explained. "Something's wrong on my home world."

"I hope it's nothing to bad." Mirta told her.

"Me too," Layla agreed, and then she vanished into a portal a moment later.

"So that makes two who've left." Galatea said.

"Two?" Mirta asked.

"Nightfire left this morning." Musa told her. "She was summoned back to her world for some court event or something."

"I guess we'll have to keep working on this later." Tecna said as she stood up. "We're going to be late for classes if we don't hurry."

* * *

It was later that morning when they first saw the new girl. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Mirta, and Lucy were heading through the courtyard of Alfea to get to their next classes. Bloom and Stella were heading to potions class, and the other girls were heading to a different class.

Standing there, surrounded by all manner of boxes and bags, was a girl with long dark blue hair. She was wearing a dark red dress and tights, and was looking towards the building expectantly.

"Are you lost?" Musa asked her.

The new girl shot her an angry look. "No. I'm waiting for the maids to come pick up my bags."

"You're new here, aren't you?" Musa asked her.

"What's it to you?"

"What's your name?" Musa continued.

"Chimera."

"I'm afraid there is no maid service." Musa said empathically, though the tone of her voice told Chimera she was happy for this inconvenience to the other girl. "You'll just have to take your bags in yourself."

Flora, forever kind, spoke up. "But if you want, we'll help you take your stuff to your dorm room."

"What are you made of?" Chimera asked. "Sugar and Spice?"

At this mean comment, tears filled Flora's eyes.

"Hey," Mirta pointed at the other girl, "Don't be mean to Flora!"

Chimera looked at Mirta for a moment, then the blue haired girl started to laugh. "Why would I listen to a witch? Alfea is accepting witches now? My, how far has this school fallen?"

Bloom felt a deep surge of fire well up inside her, and the rest of the girls were now ready to transform, but before they could do anything, Stella spoke up.

"It's pretty odd for someone to come to school in the middle of the year." Stella told her. "So where'd you transfer from?"

"The Beta Academy." Chimera said proudly.

Stella threw her head back and laughed. "That second rate school? Oh, you're hilarious."

Chimera clenched her teeth, but before she could say anything, the bell rang.

"Uh-oh." Bloom said. "We better hurry or we're gonna be late! It was nice meeting you, Chimera."

"Yeah. About as nice as a skin rash." Stella pointed out.

"C'mon, Stella, we're gonna be late." Bloom grabbed Stella by the arm and started pulling her towards the school; the other girls having already left to go to their classes.

Chimera watched as the other girls walked away. "I'm gonna get her for this," Chimera promised herself as she watched Stella walk away. "One way or another, I'm going to get even with her."

Due to having to put her bags in her dorm room, Chimera was late for her first class. As she slipped into the room and went to her desk, she noticed that sitting one row up and two desks to the left, near the window, was Stella.

A malicious grin crossing her face, Chimera formed a small ball of energy and prepared to shoot it at Stella.

Bloom, one row behind Chimera, noticed this. "Stella!" She hissed quietly, trying to get the blonde's attention. "Stella!"

Stella, busy playing with the Ring of Solaria, didn't notice. But a moment later, the ring slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"Whoops," She said quietly, then bent over to retreat it. As she did, the ball of energy went right over her head.

Sitting at the desk next to Stella was none other than Amaryl. Stella avoided the attack, but Amaryl was not as lucky. The blast hit her and knocked her out of her chair.

The rest of the class started laughing as Palladium turned away from the blackboard to face Amaryl. "Is something wrong?" The elf asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong, Professor." Amaryl said. She then picked herself up of the floor and stormed over to Chimera's desk.

Chimera seemed almost cowed as Amaryl stood in front of her desk. Slamming her hands down on the desk, the star fairy glared at Chimera.

"This afternoon, after class, I will be waiting for you in the courtyard." Amaryl informed the other girl. You'd better be there, or I will come hunt you down. If you want a fight, you're gonna get a fight."

Chimera watched as Amaryl headed back to her desk, then sent an evil glare at the back of Stella's head.

Manners class with Miss DuFour was the next class. In this class, Stella was sitting near the door of the classroom, while Chimera was sitting one row back and one desk away.

_Spelling her will be easier than before!_ Chimera grinned and formed the ball of energy in her hand.

"Alright class," Ms. DuFour began. "Please open your books and turn to page 184."

_Book? Where did I put my book?_ That was Stella's first thought. Then she realized something. _Oh yeah, I set it down by my desk so I could my new dress design on the desk and keep sketching it._

The blonde girl bent over to retrieve her book, allowing Chimera's next attack to once again go sailing harmlessly over her head.

At that moment, the door opened and Amaryl came in. "Sorry I'm late." She told Ms. DuFour. "I had to go see Ms. Faragonda, and she gave me this note…"

That was all Amaryl got to say, for at that moment she was once again hit with a blast of energy, which knocked her flat on her back.

The entire class burst into laughter. DuFour looked at the class, then at Amaryl, then back at the class.

Amaryl pulled herself back to her feet, handed the note to DuFour, then stormed over to her desk. She shot Chimera a mean glare as she took her seat.

* * *

"It's to bad Layla and Nightfire both had to go back home." Galatea said.

"Yeah, especially because the Specialists are coming over today." Stella said.

With classes complete for the day, the girls had retreated back to their dorm to get ready for the Specialists' arrival.

"Tecna and Musa, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Stella said as she brushed her hair.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been set up?" Musa muttered to Tecna, who nodded her agreement.

Flora glanced at the clock, then did a double take. "Uh-oh, we're gonna be late! We better get going."

The rest of the group headed for the door.

"C'mon, Stella!" Bloom called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Stella retorted. She checked her hair once more in the mirror, then hurried to catch up with her friends.

Tecna opened the door, and had to step back as Chimera went running down the hall, followed closely by Amaryl, who was in her fairy form, flying down the hall after her.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" The star fairy called to the other girl.

The two of them rounded the corner and vanished from sight.

"How odd." Tecna said. "Was the blue-haired one that Chimera girl you were telling me about earlier?"

"Yep, that was her." Lucy affirmed.

With that, the group headed for the courtyard and watched as the Red Fountain ship landed.

The first boy of the ship had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sky!" Bloom exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. Next to her, Stella was greeting Brandon, and Flora was greeting Helia.

A moment later, Stella, with Brandon still on her arm, came back to other girls.

"Tecna and Musa, I'd like you to meet Timmy and Riven." Stella said, indicating the two other heroes standing behind her.

"Timmy, this is Tecna, Musa, this is Riven." Stella said. As the guys started talking the girls, and Stella walked away.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Bloom." Sky said as they sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"How did your mission go?" Bloom asked.

"It went well. I was rather surprised. How have you been? I heard you stopped the witches a couple of times, and I can see the Winx Elements have really grown." Sky said.

"Yeah." Then Bloom noticed something. Disembarking from the ship was another boy. He was wearing the Red Fountain School uniform, though the badge on his was brown. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were also brown.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Vova. He just transferred here, and was added to our team." Sky explained.

Meanwhile, Flora, Mirta, and Helia had all been talking when Vova came up to them.

"Flora and Mirta, this is Vova." Helia introduced them. "He's a prince from Anedid-6, and he just transferred here."

"It's nice to meet you, Vova." Flora said. Mirta nodded.

"You're a member of the Winx Elements, aren't you?" Vova asked Mirta. "I've heard of you before."

"I am." Mirta asserted.

"I've always wanted to meet you." Vova said. "It must have taken a lot of courage to leave Cloud Tower and become a fairy, and then you joined the Winx Elements."

Mirta looked as her shoes as she felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. "It was pretty cool. I'm mostly associated with wind, but I have other powers besides that."

"I understand." Vova told her. "I have a few simple powers myself."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and finally that night returned to their dorms.

"It was nice to see Helia again." Flora sighed happily.

"Musa and I are going on a double date with Timmy and Riven this Saturday." Tecna announced.

"And I noticed that Mirta spent a lot of time talking with Vova." Stella pointed out.

Mirta blushed. "He said he likes me, and asked if I wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night." She said. "So I'm going to a movie tomorrow."

"Way to go, Mirta." Stella told her. "You finally got a boyfriend."

Mirta started to blush again, but was saved by Bloom. "We should probably get to bed, you guys. We have school tomorrow."

"Good point." Stella assented. "Maybe if I start going to bed earlier, I can start pulling higher grades."

"It's a wonder this place decided to keep you, Stella." Tecna told her as the girls entered their dorm rooms.

"I suppose so, but then where would everyone get their fashion advice from?" Stella said.

"Oh yes." Musa said dryly. "Because that makes _everything_ worth it."

"Hey." Stella protested. "It's not everywhere where you can get…"

"C'mon, Stella." Bloom grabbed her friend's arm and started dragging her in the direction of their dorm room. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S:** Wow, this was a long chapter. Anyway, I could not figure out how the girls would get thier Enchantixes, so I finally made an executive decision: they will get their Enchantixes when I want then to get thier Enchantixes.

**Nova:** And Mirta got a boyfriend!

**T.A.R.N.S:** Yeah. I wasn't quite expecting that, but it might work well for the plot later on. We'll see. This chapter was mostly filler content, but if the next chapter goes according to plan, we'll see what our villians have been doing, and maybe see a little of Mirta and Vova.

**Nova:** So please Read & Review, and we'll see you next time.


	4. Dischantix & Enchantix

**Winx Elements 3**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Back in the Underrealm, Kyoren and Valtor were discussing their next move.

Well, the correct term would be arguing about their next move.

"I think we should give the Trix sisters the Dischantix. Being as the fairies will soon be getting their Enchantixes, we must give the witches an advantage." Valtor said.

"True, but I have high doubts that those witches are any good." Kyoren snapped.

"What, don't you trust me?" Valtor asked.

"Well I thought I could, but apparently I was wrong. I find it rather incredible that when I was sentenced to serve eternity in the Omega dimension, you narrowly escaped the same fate. We both know that after what you did to Sparx, you deserved it as much as I did."

Valtor crossed his arms over his chest. "You could have spoken up and said something at the time."

"True, and it's a shame I didn't. But I didn't destroy a planet. I was sent away as being a 'threat to the peace of the magical galaxy'. The only way they could have sentenced me on that, was if they had seen my private file, which contained all my plans for taking over the galaxy." Kyoren scowled at the wizard standing next to him. "Only one other person knew where I kept that folder."

"What are you insinuating?" Valtor spat the words out.

"I'm insinuating that you made a trade with the magical council."

Behind a nearby rocky outcropping, one single golden brown eye was visible peering through a crack in the rock. As the two villains turned and walked away, Darcy took to the air from her hiding place and flew back to the cavern where her sisters were waiting.

"There's a rather interesting development going on out there, girls." She informed her sisters. "It would seem that Kyoren and Valtor, the two evil masterminds around here, don't rust each other."

"Weird." Stormy noted. "Why would they work together if they don't trust each other?"

Icy gave an evil smile. "Because it will be easier to take over the galaxy if they work together. Ladies, this gives me an idea."

Icy stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and walked to the middle of the room. "We're working for these two, right?"

"Yeah." Stormy replied.

"And from what Darcy told us, we have gathered that these two don't trust each, yes?"

"Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answer to?" Stormy wondered.

"I think it's time for a little double-crossing." Icy continued.

Darcy grinned. "I like it. Help the two of them along, and then when the time is right, double-cross the both of them."

"Exactly. Darcy, you work on Kyoren. Stormy and I will take Valtor." Icy gave an evil grin. "Now, let's go. I think it's time we make an appearance."

In what had once been the throne room of the Underealm, Kyoren and Valtor were waiting.

"We have been talking," Valtor told them. "And we have decided that it is time to help you witches gain a new power. You'll find it handy when you defeat the fairies."

"Defeat the fairies, hmm?" Icy asked. "I'm game."

"Excellent." Valtor grinned. "Brace yourself." He said, then recited a short spell. There was a flash of light, and then a moment later the three witches were standing there, dressed in their new outfits.

The best description of these new outfits was that of a dark blue one piece bathing suit-type piece of clothing, with no straps on the shoulders. Besides this the witches were wearing filmy cover ups around their legs, plus a circlet, garter, boots, and a choker style necklace with a circular pendant hanging off it, along with other minor accessories.

"Nice." Darcy said.

"Why don't you go to Magix and try out those new powers?" Valtor suggested, a mean smile on his face.

"Works for me." Stormy replied.

"There is one thing that you three need to know about before you leave, though." Kyoren spoke up. "The charm hanging from the choker around your neck contains a witches version of 'fairy dust.' It's usually called anti-fairy dust because fairies don't get along very well with it."

"Excellent." Icy grinned. "I think this will work out nicely."

* * *

Mirta woke up early the next morning, and decided to take a walk around the school courtyard. As she neared the school gates, she Nightfire, walking through them.

"Aren't you back early?" Mirta asked her.

"Nah." Nightfire replied. "Night is my favorite time to travel. Besides, the party went late. Very late. No one noticed me when I slipped out."

"How was the party?" Mirta asked as they began walking back towards the dorms.

"It was alright. Personally, though, I hate court events. Maybe I have an archaic viewpoint, but the nobles are there to help and serve me, not vice versa. But enough about court. How did the meetings with the Specialists go?

"It went great!" Mirta said excitedly. "I'm going on a date with one of them tonight." Mirta giggled happily. "We're only going to the movies, but who knows? Maybe we'll end up going steady."

The girls had just made it back to the dorm when they noticed clouds moving in.

"Weird." Mirta said as she noticed the clouds. "I'm glad we're about to go inside anyway."

"Yeah, like that's gonna protect you fairy losers."

"But that doesn't sound as good." Nightfire stated. The girls looked at the clouds, trying to determine where the voice had come from. A moment later, though, they were forced to duck out of the way as a blast of dark energy landed where they had been standing, blowing a hole in the ground and shaking the building.

"Hey I'm impressed." Darcy said as she looked at the orb of yellow energy she was holding in her hands. "This Dischantix really does make our powers stronger."

The two fairies pulled themselves to their feet.

"Nightfire, go get the other girls." Mirta told her. "I'll hold them off."

Nightfire nodded and raced into the dorm building as Mirta transformed and took off flying.

* * *

Nightfire raced through the halls of the dorm building, heading towards the Winx Elements' dorm rooms, where she nearly ran into a half-asleep Stella.

"Nightfire? What's going on?" Stella asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You have to help me wake up the other girls." Nightfire told her. "Come on! The Trix are here, and they're stronger than ever! We have to hurry."

* * *

"Uh!" Mirta grunted as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She spiraled back down and hit the ground hard.

"Pathetic." Icy mocked. "Is this the best the Winx Elements can do?"

"No it's not, icy." Bloom's voice rang out.

The three witches turned to their left to see the rest of the Winx Elements group standing there, in full fairy form.

Without any hesitation, Darcy and Stormy began attacking.

"Enough! Stop it!" Galatea sent a blast of sound waves at Darcy.

"That's not very nice." Darcy mocked as she sent a blast of dark energy back at Galatea. Before it could hit the Music fairy, Musa got in the way. Even though she tried to block the blast with her shield, she was still knocked back.

Tecna watched as Musa was knocked back against the dorm building. "We're going to need to combine our powers to win this fight."

"That still won't be enough to help you." Stormy said as she and Darcy regrouped next to Icy.

"Wait a minute." Icy told her sisters in an undertone. "Why don't we try something different this time?"

"What do you mean?" Stormy asked.

Icy tapped the pendant hanging from her neck. "Let's see how well this works."

The witches detached their pendants from the necklaces; then each used some of the evil looking powder to draw initial. Icy's dust was a grey-blue color, Stormy's was an angry red-purple color, and Darcy's was purple.

After they drew their initials, they rained the dust down on the fairies.

"What are they doing?" Flora asked as she tried, to no avail, to stay standing. She collapsed to the ground a moment later.

"Yeah, what are they doing?" Lucy, dressed in her fairy outfit of fingerless elbow length gloves, a white tank top, a dark green miniskirt, knee high dark green boots, and of course, fairy wings, asked.

While the other fairies were collapsed on the ground from the witch dust, she, along with Mirta and Nightfire, were unharmed.

"I've heard of this before." Nightfire said as she caught some of the dust and rubbed it between fingers. "It's called Anti-fairy dust, though it's occasionally known as witch dust. Only an Enchantix fairy can stand up to it."

"Than how come we can stand up to it?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Because you and I were once witches and Nightfire is a dark fairy." Mirta replied.

"Hah!" Icy said as she and her sisters put away their witch dust. "We win this round, thanks to our new Dischantix powers. We'll see you losers later."

And with that, they were gone.

"That was intense." Layla said as she pulled herself to her feet. "Is everyone okay?"

"It looks like it." Stella muttered as she looked around.

"No." Musa's voice, small and worried, came from a few feet away.

The girls turned and saw Musa, who was sitting on the ground, in fairy form, with what looked like fairy dust burning off her.

"I don't quite understand what's happening here!" Musa muttered as she suddenly lifted off the ground and into midair.

She held her hands up over her head, gaining gloves on each hand. She then crossed her hands over her head.

A glowing purple line of music flew out against the dark background, twining itself around Musa's arm; she then grabbed it and started to wrap it around herself. Her skirt and shirt appeared in a flash of light. Her wings formed, and attached to her back in a flash of light, and then she fluttered up to her end pose.

"What just happened?" Lucy wanted to know as Musa fluttered back to the ground on her new wings.

"I think I just got my Enchantix." Musa said, excitement evident in her voice.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** There. It's five pages long, and I'm tired of having it sit on my computer. The Trix got new powers, and Musa got her Enchantix. I semi-redisgned the Trix disenchantixes. I hated the originals, I'm sorry but it's true. The Dischantixes could have been cool plot devices, but it was only used in one episode and the design wasn't good, at all. So I gave it a little reworking and decided to use it here.

If you want to see what the new Dischantixes look like, you find the picture over on my blog. There is a direct link to the picture on my profile. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
